


Ties that Bind by wild_welsh_witch

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crack, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley meets up with an old friend in a most unexpected way (implied violence and a slightly perplexed Crowley)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties that Bind by wild_welsh_witch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): this story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.
> 
> wanted to write Crowley slightly out of character (i.e not all that disgruntled, play up the spark of goodness a bit) so forgive me...please? (constructive feedback welcome)

  
[Ties that Bind](viewstory.php?sid=243) by [wild_welsh_witch](viewuser.php?uid=42)  


  
Summary: Crowley meets up with an old friend in a most unexpected way (implied violence and a slightly perplexed Crowley)  
Categories: [Crack Fics](browse.php?type=categories&catid=9) Characters:  Crowley  
Genres:  Angst  
Warnings:  Violence (mild)  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: No  
Word count: 689 Read: 200  
Published: 10 Mar 2006 Updated: 10 Mar 2006 

Trust by wild_welsh_witch

  
_Author's notes: wanted to write Crowley slightly out of character (i.e not all that disgruntled, play up the spark of goodness a bit) so forgive me...please? (constructive feedback welcome)_

_This goes in Crack Fics 'cos I didn't know where else to put it_

_"Crowley" is the property of Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaimen. "Leonie" belongs to me._

________________________

_Not far?keep going?not far?he?ll help me?nearly there?so tired?almost...hurts so much...?not far?so heavy?want to sleep?can?t sleep, not yet?almost?_

_So tired?_

::faint knocking::

****

To anyone other than an ethereal being, the noise would have gone unnoticed. But as a demon, Crowley?s hearing picked up the faint knocking at his door.

Throwing back the covers of his bed ? for it was past 2am ? he growled and threw open the front door

What he saw made him gasp with horror

There in the hallway was a dark haired angel ? not that she looked particularly angelical at the moment ? She was someone he hadn't seen in millennia...but he still recognised her.

?Leonie?? he asked, in disbelief

She nodded, slightly, wincing at the pain the movement caused

??Lo Abduxuel? she managed, before closing her eyes and allowing her head to flop forwards.

She?d been mutilated, all but disfigured. Cuts covered her skin; some were still bleeding; her clothes were torn and soaked in blood. Her hair was matted with the stuff too.  
But the most distressing thing was her wings.

The right one was obviously broken, from the way it flopped heavily against her shoulder  
The left one however, had been almost completely severed from her back, still joined to her, but just barely, by a stretch of thin skin.

Crowley felt a strange protective anger boil in his veins.

Someone had hurt Leonie.

Someone had hurt _her_

But this wasn't time for anger...the last thing he wanted was to have to explain why there was a body in the corridor...maybe he could shake off this wave of protectiveness if he helped her...

Gently, he helped her to her feet, though it was awkward and painful for her.  
Together they went into his flat (Crowley miracled the stains from the angels blood from the hall carpet before kicking the door shut behind him)

?How did you get here?? he asked, laying her down on his bed

?Walked? she mumbled into the duvet

?In this state and with your wings out?? he cried ?You could?ve been seen!?

?No-one as blind as those that won?t see?

That made sense ? nobody would want to believe that they?d seen a mangled, bloodstained angel walking along the streets.

?Who did this to you?? he asked, finally, gently settling on the bed beside her.

?Dunno? she replied, and winced again, as though every word, every movement were agony ?was walkin? ?ome from work ? someone jumped on me. Didn?t see who? She moved slightly so that her head was resting on his lap ?Dragged me in ta t? alley n? slashed me. Think it was a demon...think?

?Why come to me though?? he asked, cautiously stroking her back and invoking the healing process at the same time

?Trust you? she whispered, half asleep by now

?But _I?m_ a demon!?

?You were my friend...once?

He remembered. So many millennia ago now, the two of them laughing, tickling and joking*...then The Fall....

?Once? he conceded, putting a brake on the memories

Leonie sighed, shifted slightly and held out her hand, palm up, to Crowley.

Cautiously, he took it, wrapping his hand around hers.

?Trust you,? she whispered, closing her eyes ?always?

She wasn?t breathing anymore, but she didn?t really need to anyway, so he wasn?t worried.

Crowley was at a loss, he was no good at this sort of thing. There was only one thing he could do for her now

Carefully, he picked up the phone by his bed and grudgingly dailled Aziraphale?s number...

TBC

*metaphorically speaking, of course

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=243>  



End file.
